


hot

by eyesmiles



Category: VIXX
Genre: Air Conditioners, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Asexual Character, Asexual Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Bisexuality, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hickies, Hongbin is the only Heterosexual, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Pining, Porn Watching, Previous Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Roommates, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, i lied but-, its symbolism just wait, this doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesmiles/pseuds/eyesmiles
Summary: lee jaehwan is the reason for wonshik's bisexual awakening





	hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonshik should have bought that air conditioner

* * *

Both men stare at the ceiling in the dark. The room is quiet enough to hear the breath coming out of their mouths, and its only light enough to make out the lines of the materials they own. Wonshik can barely see the clock on the wall in front of him, but he's sure the hour hand is somewhere near the two. He sighs.

"Can't sleep either?" Jaehwan, Wonshik's roommate asks. He's a junior, whereas Wonshik is a sophomore in college. It's a bit weird sharing a room with him, Wonshik thinks. Maybe it's because they've only ever had a few conversations the previous year when Wonshik was a freshman. Or, maybe it's because Wonshik thinks he's weird. I mean, Come on. What man would ever own thigh highs? Wonshik learned not to snoop through his roommate's things the hard way and vowed to never do it again after witnessing the clothing that homes itself in Jaehwan's bottom drawer.

"No," Wonshik sighs again. He's lived at college for a year and a half, but he's still not used to how hot it is. Sure, he could invest in an air conditioner, but he has better things to buy with the money he would have to use to buy such a thing. For example, Gucci clothing. The brand just released a new [shirt](https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/men/mens-ready-to-wear/mens-t-shirts-polos/mens-polo-with-orso-patch-p-506200X9P116527?position=15&listName=PGUS4Cols&categoryPath=Men/Mens-Ready-To-Wear/Mens-T-shirts-Polos) that costs about 804 thousand won, and he does not have the time to save up for both a new shirt  _and_ an air conditioner. So, he deals. He doesn't  _need_ said Gucci shirt, he supposes, but he wants it more than the air conditioning. It's red and, yeah, Wonshik agrees it's kinda ugly, but it has a dog on it that vaguely reminds him of his dog back home. So, as he decided a week ago, he'll buy it because he misses his dog. His money spending priorities are 'fucked', as his friend Sanghyuk says, but he doesn't care. 

Wonshik's pulled from his thoughts as Jaehwan turns on the lamp. The light is bright against to Wonshik's dark-adjusted eyes and he squints at the older man in confusion. Jaehwan looks at him with a plain face, a face void of any and all emotion, and deadpans, "Wanna fuck?"

Wonshik's eyes widen, "Ex-Excuse me?" He stutters. Jaehwan  _can't_ be serious. Can he? Wonshik heart races as Jaehwan speaks again.

"Do. you want. to fuck," Jaehwan spells out for him. Wonshik can't tell if he's being serious or not. He  _sounds_ serious, but his face is so blank that Wonshik doesn't know for sure. He opts to think Jaehwan isn't joking and replies with a serious answer.

"I-I'm not gay," He says, he doesn't know why he stutters. It's a fact that he only likes women. Maybe he stutters out of the pure shock of what Jaehwan asked. He's still trying to wrap his head around  _Why._ He couldn't have asked him what his favorite color was, no. Could have asked him what his favorite movie is. But, no, _apparently_ that's too prude. 

"You don't sound so sure about that statement," Jaehwan laughs. Wonshik watches as Jaehwan sits up. His roommate is wearing a dark black tank top, that compliments his figure well, in Wonshik's  _heterosexual_ opinion. The muscles Jaehwan has surprise Wonshik a little, and it makes him wonder when he has the time to work out, and what he does in his free time, but then his mind flashes back to the drawer of frilly clothes and Wonshik decides it's probably best he doesn't know what Jaehwan does in his free time. "Besides," Jaehwan interrupts Wonshik's thoughts again. "You don't have to be gay to enjoy a warm mouth." Wonshik wants to laugh, warm is an understatement in this situation. He can feel the sweat on his legs due to the humidity of the room. He doesn't dare laugh though, because he knows Jaehwan is being serious. 

"Uhh," Wonshik says. He can feel part of himself wanting to say sure, and that kind of scares him. And the curiosity of wondering what Jaehwan's bare thighs look like kinda picks at his brain and tells him to say yes, but he's Not Gay. Not in the slightest. Completely heterosexual. The only reason he wants to know what Jaehwan's legs look like is that he want's to know how muscular he is. It's a bro thing.

"It's a yes or no question," Jaehwan says. "Don't take it the wrong way, I'm just asking because I'm bored. But if you don't want to, then please just say no so I can try to get some sleep. I have an eight am class." Wonshik can hear the slight annoyance in Jaehwan's voice.  _It's a yes or no question_ , Wonshik mimics in his head.  _For you, Maybe._ He wonders why Jaehwan just doesn't try to sleep, seeing as he has such an important eight am class, apparently. 

"I've never-" Wonshik internally cringes.  _Real cool, dude_ , he chastises himself.  _Way to out how inexperienced you are_. 

Jaehwan chuckles slightly.  _Oh, he's never fucked a man_ , Jaehwan laughs to himself.  _He's_ really _straight. What a pity._ When Jaehwan speaks again, he shrugs. "Okay, that's cool. Nevermind then." He stretches his  _muscular_ arms out and yawns. "Goodnight, man."

Wonshik's mouth moves before his before his brain decides otherwise. "W-wait-" He sounds absolutely pathetic, and he's internally chastising himself for even continuing the conversation, but he can't deny the blatant curiosity he has pulling in the pit of his stomach. He internally groans.

There's a small smirk pulling at Jaehwan's lips, but he doesn't let Wonshik see it.  _Nevermind_ , he thinks as he turns to face him. _The bicuriosity is strong with this one._ Wonshik looks at him with bug eyes.  _This should be fun_ , Jaehwan thinks. "Wait, what?" Jaehwan asks.

"W-What if-What if I said yes?" Wonshik's mouth is completely disobeying his brain at this point, and he begins to accept the fact that he's probably going to lose his gay virginity tonight. 

"Well, that's for you to find out," Jaehwan says, he lets Wonshik see the smirk playing on his lips now. Wonshik wants to die, he decides, and the moment Jaehwan's plump lips flow into a smirk, he becomes absolute putty. And,  _Oh no._  "Like I said, It's a yes or no question. Do you want to fuck, or do you not?" 

Wonshik gulps and, suddenly, his throat is so dry that he can taste the Gobi desert. But before he even thinks about water, he speaks once more, before he decides against it, "Yes."

\---

 "I'm not sure how gay sex works, but aren't we supposed to be kissing?" Wonshik asks as he looks up at Jaehwan, who is sitting on his lap.

 _Oh, my god_ , Jaehwan thinks. He's begging to regret his proposition. "First rule to gay sex," Jaehwan says. "Don't ever say that again." Wonshik stares up at him and Jaehwan sighs. Jaehwan would quite literally rather watch paint dry than deal with how  _slow_ Wonshik is, but he's in the mood to get off and it would be more than just weird to masturbate with someone else in the room. "Second rule," he takes Wonshik's hands and places them on his hips, but they're big enough that they also touch the upper side of his thigh. "You're gonna have to feel me up. This can't be one-sided, or I'll just masturbate and it'll just be awkward."

Wonshik visibly swallows, and Jaehwan teases. "Nervous?" he asks. Wonshik stares up at him with wide, sparkling eyes, and Jaehwan softens a bit. "Third rule," he says softly. "I won't get offended if you want to stop. If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop. I'm not a mind reader and I really don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do, so just-Say stop if you want to stop." Jaehwan's never been this sappy before, but he feels that it's a necessary thing to do. Especially with a 'heterosexual'. "Fourth rule," Jaehwan says. "No more rules because these are making me feel like a fool."

"J-Just kiss me before I regret this," Wonshik says quietly. Jaehwan begins to understand that he'll be doing literally all of the work during this whole shebang, and he sighs. 

"Take my shirt off," Jaehwan says. 

 "Wh-What?' Wonshik stutters. Jaehwan rolls his eyes and takes Wonshik's hands and move them under the hem of his shirt.

"Take my shirt off," Jaehwan says again. "If you're okay with doing this, you'll take my shirt off."  To be honest, Jaehwan's quite surprised when Wonshik's hands move up his sides.

Wonshik's a bit surprised with himself, as well. His hands moving up as if they have a mind of their own. Jaehwan's skin is, unsurprisingly, warm, and it's kinda damp with sweat, but that doesn't really bother Wonshik because he knows he's the same. Jaehwan bends slightly, his hands raising above his head as Wonshik trails the tank top off his roommate's body. As soon as Wonshik tosses the black cloth to the floor, Jaehwan leans down and meshes their lips together. 

Wonshik's not entirely sure where to put his hands, but he decides to wrap them around Jaehwan's neck as the older man licks into his mouth. Wonshik's a bit surprised by how  _natural_ it feels. Jaehwan's words from earlier fill his thoughts.  _You don't have to be gay to enjoy a warm mouth._ And, that's right. He's not gay, he' doesn't like men. This is just solely between bros. He's just testing the waters.  

His thoughts are shoved aside as Jaehwan's hands slide under his shirt. And, suddenly, he's hot. Hotter than before he had his dilemma about the shirt and the air conditioner, and he's starting to wish he had bought that air conditioner because, fuck, he had no idea how absolutely hot kissing and touching Jaehwan would be. He's a fool. "Sit up," Jaehwan mumbles against his lips. Wonshik twitches as Jaehwan's thumbs tease over his nipples and, oh. Oh, this wasn't a good idea. The sound Wonshik makes is  _not_ supposed to come out, especially not with a  _man_.  He follows Jaehwan's lead, however, and sits up as instructed. 

Jaehwan's hands trail Wonshik's shirt off with such finesse, Wonshik wonder's just how many times his roommate has done that. He opts to forget it though, thinking it best he doesn't think too much about Jaehwan's sex life. Besides, its kind of hard to think clearly with Jaehwan's very hot, very wet tongue licking into his mouth, and accompanying hands, sinfully sliding along his waist. The dampness of their bodies increases as their touches become more frequent, Wonshik's hands getting bold and sliding into his roommate's hair. Jaehwan moans as Wonshik's hands give his hair a slight tug. And, oh, Wonshik's just full of surprises.

Wonshik's back touches the mattress as Jaehwan pushes against him and, god, he's so, so hot. And he's so, so not straight, but he files that under a folder in his brain labeled 'Sexuality?' and vows not to touch that unless brutally forced. He focuses on Jaehwan's lips as they trail away from Wonshik's own. 

Jaehwan kisses along Wonshik's jaw and down his neck. Wonshik doesn't even think twice as Jaehwan starts to suck and nip at the soft skin at the nape of his neck. Truth be told, Wonshik doesn't want to think; he wants to feel. There, he admits it, he wants this. Wants every hot second of it.

Once again, he's filing that away for later. 

Jaehwan's lips trail all the way down Wonshik's chest and it takes Jaehwan every ounce of restraint he has to not run his tongue along the abs he didn't know Wonshik had. But he quickly rethinks his 'restraints' as Wonshik's hands trail into his hair again. And, well, fuck it.  Jaehwan trails his tongue along Wonshik's lower chest, tasting the salty sweat that beads off of Wonshik's body as he licks a strip all the way back up to the base of Wonshik's throat. "Nice," Jaehwan mumbles as a low hum of approval sounds from  Wonshik. 

Wonshik brings Jaehwan back to meet his lips. Jaehwan chuckles and moves his face away to look at the man below him. For a moment, he deliberates how he wants this to play out. He watches Wonshik's eyes as they flit from  Jaehwan's eyes to his lips.  Jaehwan sighs as he takes Wonshik's hand in his own. And, not that Wonshik knows how to do any of this, but it's worth a shot. And, besides, maybe he'll teach Wonshik a thing or two. He places Wonshik's hand directly on his ass and Jaehwan watches as his eyes widen.

Jaehwan chuckles and presses a kiss to Wonshik's nose. "Now here's the embarrassing part," he says. "So," He squeezes the hand that holds Wonshik's, causing Wonshik to squeeze his ass. "I want you to finger me."

And Wonshik, well, he feels a bit lightheaded. "W-What?" He stutters.

Jaehwan waves it off. "I'll walk you through it," he says, but he already regrets not doing it himself. "Rule number five," Jaehwan says. "This is a necessity."

"I thought you were done with those," Wonshik says as he stares at Jaehwan with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, I did too, but then I remembered that you don't do this stuff." Jaehwan leans away and mumbles, "I'll be right back." 

Wonshik stares as Jaehwan bends down and his eyes widen as Jaehwan opens  _the drawer_. And it hits him that he's really about to do this. He's really about to do this with a man, a man he barely knows at that. 

"You can take your boxers off," Jaehwan says as he continues digging through the drawer. "It'll make my job a lot easier." He's only half joking.

He turns around with a bottle in one hand, and a condom in the other. He sighs as he sees Wonshik still in his boxers. His walk to the bed takes only two strides and, so spare Wonshik the 'embarrassment', he undresses first. He sits the contents of his hands down on the edge of the bed and sighs. "Look," he says as he trails his thumbs into the waistline of his boxers. Wonshik blushes and looks in his direction, but doesn't meet his eyes. "No," he says softly. "Look at me." He really can't believe how slow and soft he's being, he really can't. He could have masturbated and been asleep in a fourth the time this was taking. Wonshik swallows. "Don't be embarrassed," Jaehwan rolls his eyes. 

Wonshik watches as Jaehwan trails his boxers down past his thighs. Wonshik hadn't realized how hard he was, until now. And fuck, FUCK, Jaehwan's thighs. He's going to have to invest in a secretary as well, he decides, to sort all the thought he's filing away for 'later'.

"Now," Jaehwan says. "Strip."

Wonshik breathes shakily as Jaehwan watches as his hands, again, with a mind of their own, he swears it, trail down his boxers. He arches his ass off the bed, so he can trail the cloth passed his ass. As he removes the underwear, a shiver rakes through his body. He's not cold, not in the slightest, but it's a shiver of, what? Nervousness? Anticipation? He doesn't know. 

Jaehwan's eyes widen slightly, a small 'o' forming with his mouth as he looks at the sight before him. Suddenly, he's fully interested in the situation and, fuck, he's excited.

 "What?" Wonshik asks with a shaky breath. "W-What?" he stutters.

"Just," Jaehwan crawls back onto the bed. "Wow," he breathes.

Wonshik turns a shade of crimson and he hides his face in his hands, "Shut up."

Jaehwan's beginning to wonder if Wonshik is a complete virgin. He's too bashful and shy, Jaehwan thinks, to have had sex before. He sighs and returns to the spot in Wonshik's lap. Wonshik's hips involuntarily buck towards his movement, and oh, Jaehwan's quite enthused. Meanwhile, Wonshik blushes a deeper shade of red.

"Trust me, that's not something to be ashamed of," Jaehwan says without thinking. He touches one of Wonshik's hands. "And if you think that's embarrassing, just wait," Jaehwan says jokingly, he's trying to ease the younger man's nerves. Wonshik uncovers his face and raises an eyebrow, but Jaehwan shrugs it off. He's not about to out how sinfully loud he tends to be, he figures he'd rather see the look on Wonshik's face.

 Jaehwan takes one of Wonshik's hands and places the bottle of lube in it. "Fuck me up," he says, but he laughs at the face Wonshik pulls. "I'll guide you through it, it's okay," Jaehwan says softly.  _If I wanted to be a teacher,_  Jaehwan thinks,  _I would have sought out a career to do so._ He sighs as he takes the initiative to spill some of the contents of the lube onto Wonshik's fingers. "So, It's just like....how you'd do it with a...woman," Jaehwan cringes. He's never said something so straight. "You just go...slow and take your time." He looks at the nervous face on his roommate as he coaxes Wonshik's hand to his ass. "Wonshik," Jaehwan says lowly. The younger man looks at him and swallows. "Wonshik."

Wonshik feels Jaehwan's voice all the way to the pit of his stomach. He says his name so sinfully, and Wonshik is sure that, if they were further into this process, he'd surely cum with just that. But you didn't hear that from him. What's that? Wonshik hears the sound of his make-believe secretary filing another thing away in his mind.

Wonshik starts by teasing Jaehwan's entrance slowly, Wonshik's index finger trailing in circular motions as Jaehwan bites his plump bottom lip.

"Any time no-" Jaehwan begins, but he's cut off by the feeling of Wonshik's finger feeling inside him. And oh, Jaehwan hadn't realized how big Wonshik's hands were. He moans slightly.

"Am I doing this ok-"

"Yeah, Yeah," Jaehwan mutters. "Doin' perfect. Keep up the good work." Jaehwan is seriously going to punch himself. The words he spews to Wonshik are absolutely embarrassing. Wonshik's finger goes in deeper until it's knuckle deep. Jaehwan moans again, his hand cupping somewhere at Wonshik's sides. Before Jaehwan gets the chance to guide him anymore, Wonshik naturally picks up on what he's supposed to do and, oh, it feels  _nice_.  When Wonshik works up to two fingers, he curls them inside of Jaehwan, which, unsurprisedly, elicits a long, drawn-out moan from Jaehwan. 

"More," Jaehwan demands through a moan as Wonshik's fingers prod at a spot inside him. The touch that leaves Jaehwan absolutely buzzing. He's shameless, unlike Wonshik, and doesn't mind telling it like it is. Wonshik, admittedly, appreciates that.  Though, he'd never admit it out loud. Jaehwan captures Wonshik's lips again, his tongue messily sliding into the younger man's mouth as the fingers inside him press deeper, stretch him out. Jaehwan's, of course, done all this before, he's used to the oh-so-pleasurable feeling that washes over him as he's being fingered, but, nonetheless, he's still weak to it. If he were standing, he's sure his knees would have given out by now. 

Wonshik, who's still not entirely sure how many fingers he has to use, opts to add a third finger. The feeling of his fingers inside Jaehwan is weird. The clenching of his muscles is  _weird_. However, he doesn't mind it. He should, definitely, but he doesn't. It's a good type of weird. Jaehwan moans into Wonshik's mouth and,  _oh_. Wonshik's entirely sure that the room's temperature is not the only reason he's hot because, fuck, Jaehwan has no restraint and, fuck, he's pretty.

Meanwhile, in Wonshik's mess of a mind, the secretary invests in another cabinet to hold Wonshik's thoughts in.

 ---

There was a brief moment of laughter they shared before they actually began. Jaehwan handed Wonshik the condom, telling him that, though he is clean, he doesn't want any vaginal remnants in him and, fuck, that made Wonshik laugh. But, in Wonshik's short twenty-one years of heterosexual life, he has never,  _ever_ prepared himself for the feeling of  _ecstasy_ that flows through his slightly-less heterosexual veins as Jaehwan rides him. And he  _certainly_ never prepared for the obscene sounds he would hear. 

Jaehwan grips anywhere he can on Wonshik's body, and his nails dig into Wonshik's flesh as he sits on top of him. Jaehwan's hands definitely cause a bit of pain, but god, Wonshik doesn't even mind. 

Wonshik's hands are where Jaehwan, inevitably, put them-on Jaehwan's hips. They haven't strayed from their spot yet, and, come to think of it, Wonshik's fingers are probably digging into Jaehwan's skin with the same amount of pressure as Jaehwan is doing to Wonshik's, but that doesn't matter. 

The sounds spilling from Jaehwan's mouth definitely keep Wonshik's mind from wandering. The not-so-soft mewls and whines coming from the older man are so sinfully beautiful and  _arousing_ , Wonshik can't help but grip Jaehwan's hips tighter. Jaehwan moans Wonshik's name, his voice raspy and filled with need, and Wonshik wonders what will happen if he-

The sound Jaehwan makes will forever be etched in Wonshik's memory. The high-pitched whine fills the room as Wonshik moves his right hand from Jaehwan's hip to Jaehwan's dick. Wonshik doesn't know what's making him do it and, surely, this is not done of his own free will because, _wow, that's gay_ , but he does it anyway. He doesn't know why his hand is so slow, but he blames the sleep deprivation he has from many nights of cramming essays. Jaehwan, however, doesn't seem to mind the slowness of Wonshik's hand as it  _caresses_ his head, Jaehwan lets out a moan of approval as the younger man strokes him.

Jaehwan is, obviously, different from the women Wonshik has had sex with before, but in so many ways he feels the same way when Jaehwan's riding him as if it were a woman. Though, no woman has ever been  _this_ vocal. No woman has  _ever_ mewled Wonshik's name before. Wonshik thinks that the sounds are nice, especially when they part through Jaehwan's plush lips, and  _oh,_ Wonshik's, quite literally, fucked.

Jaehwan, on the other hand, forgot just how much of a workout riding is. And he's starting to regret those days he's skipped the Gym so he could cram for a test. However, the overstimulation he's receiving quickly relieves him of said workout, for he cums with a, very loud, whine as Wonshik's thumb grazes over his head one too many times. And  _barely_ a second later, Wonshik does the same and lets out a significantly quieter moan of which Jaehwan finds incredibly  _hot_ because, fuck, Wonshik's voice is deep.  The low rasp of a moan sends a shiver down Jaehwan's spine as he looks at the younger man beneath him.

Wonshik stares up at him with dark, heavy-lidded eyes, and his hands fall to Jaehwan's thighs and rest there. "Are you gonna get off my dick, or?" Wonshik asks awkwardly. Jaehwan laughs, his chest shaking as he slides off of the younger man with such an ease Wonshik  _knows_ he's done it before. And, for some reason, that makes Wonshik a bit mad, but he shrugs it off. Jaehwan doesn't miss the drag of Wonshik's hands on his thighs as he gets off  _I knew he had a thing for my thighs_ , Jaehwan thinks. Though, the only thing he expresses outwardly is a smirk. Wonshik furrows his brows in confusion.

"Well," Jaehwan says, he can feel the sweat sliding down his body and it's an  _unpleasant_ feeling. "That was fun," he yawns. Wonshik stares up at him with wide eyes, to which Jaehwan responds with an eye roll. "C'mon, you can't say it  _wasn't_ fun." He stretches his arms out and he places a hand on the mess he made on Wonshik's stomach. He wants to laugh, but he doesn't. Instead, under Wonshik's nervous, quivering stomach,  he traces his thumb along it until he gets to his hip. "Chill, okay," he says softly. "Don't overthink it too much." He caresses Wonshik's hip bone for a second and then says, "Two options. We can share the bed like bros or you can move to mine because-" he yawns "there's no way I'm getting up. Not after  _that_ workout." He's being a bit selfish, he knows, but he's  _tired_. The postcoital sleepiness is already settling in. 

Wonshik swallows, "Okay," he mumbles. He's already had sex with the man, why not share a bed as well.

"Okay to which?" Jaehwan asks. He doesn't miss the blush on Wonshik's cheeks.

"I'm not moving either," Wonshik mumbles. "So..."

Jaehwan smiles and quickly falls onto the younger man again. He rests his head on the stupid, but hot (in both meanings of the word), 'you only live once' tattoo on Wonshik's upper chest and positions himself like he normally would if he were sleeping alone. His thigh bends up and rests on Wonshik's upper thighs, his left arm goes around Wonshik's waist. "This okay?" Jaehwan mumbles. The only answer he gets is a soft nod and a hand resting on his thigh. 

 


End file.
